


Angel

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: The B
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sunwoo is about 20 here, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: "Say hello to the angels for me"





	Angel

A quiet beeping filled the air as Sunwoo opened his eyes slowly. The same white walls that had stared at him before, stared at him now. He breathed deeply, feeling his chest tighten. The bandages covering his ribs squeezed his torso painfully, but the pressure was dull compared to the ringing in Sunwoo’s head.

He sighed softly and shifted under the soft hospital blanket. Fresh flowers sat in a tall vase at the bedside, adding some color to the stark white room. The brunette surveyed his surroundings, taking in the heart monitor and IV drip next to the bed, connected to his arm.

Outside of his room, the hospital seemed desolate, the only sound being the occasional nurse passing by. Sunwoo breathed deeply again, the crushing weight on his chest marginally subsiding. His fingertips tingled faintly, and Sunwoo clenched his fists while staring directly into the overhead light. He did not like this feeling at all. _Where are you, baby?_

Bracing himself with his hands on either side of his hips, Sunwoo hefted himself into a sitting position. However, he only made it halfway before sinking into his pillows, gripping his chest as searing agony ripped through him. He panted, blinking away the tears that rushed to his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain. But this only made it worse, his lungs constricting even more than before.

The pain ebbed eventually, as Sunwoo lay still, staring at the ceiling. _I can’t do this,_ Sunwoo sucked in a shaky breath, _It hurts so much._ He wished his boyfriend could come see him. _I don’t know how long I have._ Sunwoo shifted again, pulling his hands to his chest. The tingling feeling had spread up to his elbows and from his feet to his knees, leaving numbness in its wake. _What’s happening to me?_

The unfortunate implications filled his mind, heartbeat speeding up. “Hak?” Sunwoo’s voice was hoarse and barely audible, having not been used for days. “Hak, I’m scared.”

The now-familiar tightness crushed his lungs as he saw haziness. Objects became double, almost smudged. His limbs were dead weights next to him, unable to be moved. Sunwoo’s breath was harsh in his throat.

If only he wasn’t alone, everything would be okay.

From nearby, the faint creaking of a door opening gave Sunwoo something to focus on. A familiar voice spoke from that direction. “Hey Sunny! I see you’re awake. How do you feel, bub?”

Sunwoo struggled to respond, struggled to look for the speaker. _This is so hard._ He could only turn his head so far, his body ignoring his demands. _I’m scared._ A head of shaggy brown hair appeared in his view, an expression of concern decorating the sweet face. _I don’t want to die._

“Baby, what’s wrong?!” Haknyeon cradled Sunwoo’s face in his hands, searching his eyes. Sunwoo stared back up at him, trying to communicate with his eyes. _I’m so sorry._ “No… oh no, nonono. Please tell me it’s not true, tell me you’re not leaving me, Kim Sunwoo.” Haknyeon pressed desperate kisses to Sunwoo’s cheeks, silent begging.

Sunwoo quietly gasped for breath, body mostly numb. The heart rate monitor’s beeping became harried and distressed. _I want to tell you everything._ Despite his internal protests, Sunwoo’s body began to go limp. _I wish I could tell you everything._ Despite his hazy eyesight, Sunwoo could clearly see the tears trailing down Haknyeon’s face. _I love you so much._

With the last of his strength, Sunwoo pursed his lips. Haknyeon granted his wish, giving him a last kiss that tasted too much of tears and heartbreak. The heart monitor numbers skyrocketed for a moment before falling drastically. The now-constant, shrill scream of the heart monitor faded into the background as Haknyeon continued to place kisses on Sunwoo’s face. He leaned back a little to take in the younger’s face.

“Say hello to the angels for me, my love.”


End file.
